earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Perry White
History Perry White: 1950 - Present Perry was born in Metropolis's Suicide Slums area, growing up without a father as he was born after his father went missing after heading off to the Korean War. As a child, he was acquainted with Lionel Luthor. Perry got a scholarship to Metropolis University through hard-work and determination. During his summers, Perry would intern at the Daily Star but after finishing at the top of his class chose to instead take a job at the Daily Planet where he started as a copy boy but got a shot at being a cub reporter after being asked to fetch a cup of coffee for the editor and also brought a pitch for a story. The editor, Franklin Stern, was impressed with Perry's initiative and decided to write the story himself, but brought Perry along for the ride with him. Stern and White investigated the Melonville murders and discovered a racist slant to them. When they got close to uncovering the culprit, they became the next intended victims of the white supremacist militia in the area. However, Perry's determination made him a poor captive and before Stern and he could be ritualistically murdered, Perry slipped his binds, freed Stern, and the two overpowered two of their captors and contacted the nearest FBI field office. When they were safe and sound, Stern and White partnered together to write the story and took home a shared Pulitzer Prize. It would be Perry's first. Shortly after making a name for himself, Perry developed a rivalry with Lionel Luthor who was now a ruthless media mogul. Perry had wrote one article that implicated Luthor in a corruption scandal and though Luthor's lawyers sued the paper for libel and won (wrongfully), Lionel held a grudge and often sought to put White out of a job or even shut the Daily Planet down. Perry took most of this in stride, but it became a deeply personal vendetta when Perry's wife Alice was assaulted in their home by two masked men and threatened with more if Perry ever wrote about Luthor again. Still, Perry backed off and purposefully avoided writing anything more remotely associated with Luthor, moving out of Metropolis entirely and taking a job in New York. Perry's first story here was meant to just be a fluff piece on Adrian Veidt, a successful icon of business who had recently came out publicly as the former vigilante and member of the Crimebusters known as Ozymandias. Perry was awestruck by this man's intellect and wealth; but more than that, Perry admired his bravery. He was a man who had everything and yet still had chosen to put on a mask and use his abilities to put evil men in their place. The story Perry wrote reflected all these ideas and impressed Veidt enough that he made a substantial donation to the paper and asked to meet with Perry White over lunch. At lunch, Veidt got down to business. He showed his appreciation of Perry by suggesting that the reporter look into the deaths of two reporters who had been investigating a break-in at the Watergate Hotel, as well as the disappearance of a senior agent in the FBI. Perry followed up on this story and for it, he would play an instrumental part in exposing corruption in the Oval Office and bringing down the President of the United States. Perry won his second Pulitzer and also reclaimed his courage. After taking down the most powerful man in politics, the most powerful man in Metropolis was an afterthought. But when White finally did return to Metropolis and to the Planet, he decided to hold off on reigniting his feud with Luthor on account of the recent death of Luthor's wife and a meteoric surge in Luthor's popularity following the near loss of his son Lex. Focusing more on helping Stern run the paper and not producing content for it, Franklin Stern again took Perry under his wing and made Perry one of his assistant editors. In 1987, Perry flew to New York to meet with an Eddie Blake. The morning of their scheduled meeting, Perry discovered that Blake had taken a swan dive from his apartment window. Of course, Perry decided to stay in New York to investigate this matter and while he was in New York, he witnessed the intrinsic explosion of downtown New York first-hand from his hotel room which was just outside the edge of the explosion. Perry's subsequent report on this harrowing event, condemning Dr. Manhattan as a scourge of humanity, won him his third Pulitzer and he was promptly named to be Stern's successor as Editor-in-Chief of the Planet. Stern retired in 1995, and Perry took the reins of the Daily Planet. Two years later, Perry White would once again be dragged into the webs of Adrian Veidt and Dr. Manhattan when he was contacted by a man claiming to be Walter Kovacs, the former vigilante known as Rorschach. Rorschach was believed to have died in the intrinsic explosion of 1987 in New York as he had escaped from Sing Sing shortly before the explosion and had never been seen again. When Perry went to meet with Rorschach, on the rooftop of the Planet, he only saw a shadowy figure who told him to check the mail room for a package the next morning. Of course, Perry asked for more information, but the shadowy figure only stepped off the rooftop and onto a large hovercraft before jetting away at incredible speeds, blasting Perry on his butt as he fumbled desperately to snap a picture. After failing to get this picture, Perry decided that he would never go to meet anywhere for work without taking a photographer with him. Perry would win his fourth Pulitzer after writing a report on the leather-bound journal he had received. Published shortly after the ten-year anniversary of the 'Manhattaning', the story exposed Adrian Veidt as not only the mastermind of the plot to murder millions in some deluded attempt to stabilize world peace, but also the murderer of Edward Blake. The FBI tried to arrest Veidt as a result of White's article but Veidt proved he still had his edge, defeating the agents sent to arrest him and fleeing into obscurity. When the police failed to apprehend Veidt, Americans began to call for the repeal of the Keane Act. There was a public outcry for a return of government-sanctioned vigilantes, with many people believing that the only people capable of bringing Veidt to justice were people who were as Veidt once was. When word broke of a vigilante in Gotham, Perry White sent his two most promising interns to investigate. Perry had hoped to capitalize on the public interest in such a figure, but while that story did give a small bump in sales, it would not be until a few months later that the Daily Planet would rocket to become the dominant paper in the country with its coverage of Superman.Deluxe Oracle File: Perry White Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Perry shouts "Great Caesar's Ghost!" when enraged. * He considers Lois Lane his best reporter and Clark Kent second best. * Clark reminds him of himself. Notes * Perry White's look, weight and height in Earth-27 are based on Laurence Fishburne, who portrays him in the Man of Steel movie. * His address and birth date are nods to his first appearance in the comics: Superman #7, November, 1940. John Hamilton was the actor who portrayed him in The Adventures of Superman TV series. * Perry investigating the Mellonville murders is a nod to his post-Crisis history. Links and References * Appearances of Perry White * Character Gallery: Perry White Category:Characters Category:Daily Planet Category:Civilian Category:Journalism Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:African Americans Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Married Characters Category:Reporters Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality